


Возвращайся (ко мне)

by Noctis_Karell, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал G-PG13 [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: associative aesthetic-collage to the "Come back" fanfic (link to it inside)***ассоциативный аэстетик-коллаж на фик "Возвращайся" (ссылка на него внутри)
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал G-PG13 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144016
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Внеконкурс команды Корасон и Ко на ЗФБ 2021





	Возвращайся (ко мне)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Возвращайся](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590569) by [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol), [WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021). 



|  |   
---|---|---


End file.
